


Fantasic Beasts

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Gen, I Tried, I'm Sorry, happy birthday Kuroko, it's all so rushed, not angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9520370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: The ''Miracles'' of Teikou School of the Magical Arts celebrate their last year together.[Companion piece and prequel to Smile for a Surprise]





	

 

"Happy birthday, Tetsu!"

Kuroko Tetsuya, fifteen years old (starting today), finds himself surrounded by his friends.They prepared a small celebration for him -thankfully Teikou allows them that. There's less than just months for them to spend together, for each one is taking a new path after they graduate.

(Studying at Teikou takes three years and it's compulsory. From that onwards, one can decide to either continue their magical studies or pursue a muggle career.)

 

"The vanilla cake you made is delicious, Murasakibara-kun."

"Thank you, Kurochin."

It's pity this is the last birthday we're spending together. Coming next year, everyone is taking on their own path.

"What are your plans, everyone?" Kuroko wonders, aloud, and everyone is cheerfully describing their plans.

Aomine wants to be a pro Quiddich player, so Momoi follows him as his personal trainer.

Kise wants to focus on modelling -both in magical and muggle magazines- and provide for his family like that. 

Murasakibara dreams of opening a restaurant to cater to both muggles and wizards, so he's going for France, gaining an apprenticeship with a famous chef.

Midorima is from an old wizarding family, but that doesn't stop him for wanting to be a doctor for both muggles and wizards. It's an act of defiance towards his wizard parents, but they treat that defiance as the will to stand on his own, and promise to support him, whatever happens.

"How about you, Kuroko-cchi?"

"My father suggested I help him with his studies of magical beings. I accepted, and will leave during May, most likely." he admits with a sigh. "How about you, Akashi-kun?"

Seijuurou takes a sip from his tea. "I'm moving to Hogwarts coming September." he reveals.

 No one speaks of how bizarre of a choice that is. Akashi Seijuurou, muggleborn and living proof that your origins don't define your talents, going to Hogwarts.

"Are you sure?" is a question that goes unspoken and unanswered.

 

 

_Year One_

 

"Here, Kurochin. Try this."

Kuroko takes one of the giant's biscuits.

They taste like vanilla.

"Ehhh? Murasakibara-cchi, you said there wasn't vanilla in it!"

Kuroko should have felt cheated, but Murasakibara said it was a test to creating the ultimate snack. One that would taste different each time, depending what each person wanted to taste that moment.

He was on a good path.

 

_Year Two_

 

His second year after graduating from Teikou finds him back to Japan. He has missed his mother, and he finds a surprise waiting him at home in his birthday.

Momoi, Midorima and Aomine are there to wish him a happy birthday, along with a cake they baked for him.

(It's left untouched, but the sentiment stays.)

 

 

_Year Three_

 

That third year finds him away from Japan. It's a special occasion, because they're studying marine creatures now, and they have reached Hogwart's Great Lake. The sight of it is breathtaking, but he finds it surprising that, in a cold morning like this, some kids stand in the edge of the lake.

"But you can't jump! The water must be freezing!"

"I told you I'll get it, didn't I?" one of the boys (a redhead, he notes) undresses of his school robes, and jumps.

"Seijuurou sure is crazy, huh." one commented.

"We're lucky he's on our House though!" another replies.

Then the boy emerges from the Lake, holding a golden amulet.

 

"Akashi-kun?"

It's hard to believee it, seeing his friend there.

"Kuroko? What a pleasant surprise. Came to study the Lake's inhabitants?"

"Akashi-kun is observant as always."

"Hey! How do you know our Champion?" one of the others questions.

"Champion?"

"They mean for the Triwizard Tournament."

"Ah." is all Kuroko can say. "Akashi-kun is an overachiever, as always."

"Sorry mister, but we need to get to classes now."

"Mister?" Akashi laughs. "He's our age, you know."

"Go to your classes, Akashi-kun. You might find me here in the evening."


End file.
